200 Feet
by Attero Dominatus Wolfpack
Summary: OC stuff. Some one comes into the lives of Riza and Roy. Will he change the fabric of their lives. Find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not OWN any of these characters!!! The owner of FMA characters is Hiromu Arakawa. I do not OWN the name of the Song "Panzer Battalion," that this story has references to. The Owner of the song is an awesome Metal Band named "SABATON." Flames and Critiques Wanted!!! (unless you are complete bastard)

- !!!!Thanx!!!! -

"It has been a long while since I have been here," says General Joseph Maxwell, Leader of the Panzer Battalion, the best fighting force in the Ishbal War. He was staring at the tall building that is the Military Headquarters of Amestris. "Let's see if I can still make it." He says as he runs toward the building.

"May I go home now, Sir?" Says First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye as she opens the door to her Commanding Officer (and Secret Crush) Colonel Roy Mustang. "Yea, you can go home...I got some paperwork to do…So yea, you can go home." Hawkeye stares at Roy with a quizzical look. "What did you just say???" she says. "You can go home now" He says. "No…no what did you say after that?" says Hawkeye trying to find the right words that Roy just said. "I said I had some paperwork to do." He said after some thinking. Riza just stares at him for a little while and then, after she regains her composure, walks out the door to go home.

Joseph Maxwell reaches the front steps when Riza Hawkeye walks out the front door. She stares at him as he runs toward her. She pulls out her gun. "I will shoot if you come any closer" she yells as he gets even closer. She was just about to pull the trigger when he jumps. She follows him with the barrel of the gun as he runs up the wall of the building. The 200 foot tall building. "Oh my god, who the hell is that???" Riza thinks as she watches him run up the wall.

"That was tiring, and according to my watch which says 1:28, only 13 seconds off the last time I did it." Joseph says when he reaches the top of the building. "What the hell are you doing, get down from there." comes an anonymous voice form below him. He looks down and sees a beautiful blonde staring at him. "Huh" he says in reply. "What in the hell are you doing up there?" she says as she keeps on staring up at the war-beaten, but handsome man. "I'm practicing." he calls as he does a Swan Dive off the top of the building. "OH MY GOD, he's committing suicide!" Riza thought as she sees him jump from the top of the building.

"Ah, all done" thinks Roy Mustang as he gets up from his desk. "Time to go home" he says as he leaves his office. He walks out the front door to see Riza, still standing with her gun pointed up to the sky, looking horrified. Roy was about to say something when she yells at him to go back in side. Roy starting to walk back to the front door finally looks up when he hears a "YEE HAA" come from above him. He gets out of the way just in time before Joseph Maxwell lands, the 200 foot drop, on his feet.

"Roy, are you okay" Riza yells as she runs to the corpse of Joseph Maxwell. She stops when she is blinded by a blinding white light. When she opens her eyes, she sees a man start to get up, and it isn't Roy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the cliff hanger this is my first one shot but I plan on making it into a Longer Story. Chapter 2 is coming up after I write it. Bring on the flames and comments, I up for the critiquing. I am not a really good author. (I NEED HELP IN THE AUTHOR DEPARTMENT)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oh my God" Riza says as she slowly walks up to the disfigured body that is General Joseph Maxwell. "Well, we are going to have to fix the concrete." Joseph says as he tries to get up. "Stay down sir, we will get some medical help." Riza says as she gets down trying to stabilize him. "What in gods name is happening here?" Roy says as he gets up from where he was laying, trying to dodge the debris from the landing. "No need First Lieutenant, I can get up with no problem." Joseph says as he tries to get out of Riza's grasp. "Stay Down Sir." Riza says as she holds him down using all her weight to no prevail.

Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc was smoking a cigarette when he finally looked out the window to see the whole thing unfold. He has been watching the whole thing ever since the mystery man fell from the roof. Or at least he thought that he "FELL" from the roof. "Do I really want to go downstairs and check this man out? I see that Roy and Riza are having fun sorting this thing out." He thinks as he starts heading for the door. He makes it all the way to the hallway in front of the front door. A man walks in the front door followed close behind by Riza, who is currently yelling at him to get medical attention. Through the door after them, comes Roy, yelling at the top of his lungs, "What in Blue Blazes Is Happening Here?"

Maxwell sits down in Havoc's desk all while pulling a pipe from his pocket. "Mind if I have a light?" He asks Roy. Roy, being the Flame Alchemist that he is, snaps his fingers and sends down a rather large flame in the already charred pipe. Maxwell dose not notice this until he breathes in the flames. Maxwell starts to suffocate on the flames, gets comfort by Riza and a rather large smirk from Roy and Havoc. A bright light shines from his mouth and he starts to breathe regularly. This gives Havoc a Deadly Idea.

BANG…….. "YOU SHOT HIM!!"

Havoc leans on the table as he looks over what he just did. (Havoc POV) I just shot this Maxwell guy. (This is the first time that Havoc has met Maxwell) Riza is crying, and muttering something about killing and a lot of pain. Roy just stares at me with that annoying look that says, "Are you on crack or something?" (Narrator POV, that me for all you dumb bastards out there) "Looks like we need a burial" Havoc says as he surveys the scene once again. "I will preside, as usual." says a random anonymous voice. Everyone turns to see Fuehrer President King Bradley in the room. Everyone, including a teary eyed Riza, stands up and salutes. "What are you doing here, if I may ask Sir" Roy says to the President. The president slowly walks to the body as he says, "You may ask, I tailed him all the way from Riza Hawkeye's house, and saw him run up the front wall of this building. He really did it." "My house? Why my house? Sir." Riza says with a quizzical look. The Fuehrer sees Riza get a tear in her eye and pulls a handkerchief out of his pocket to give to her. "Riza I'm sorry to say this to you, but he is related to you." He says in a soft tone, and receiving big gasps of air from the various people in the room, including Havoc. Riza starts to cry a lot more and gets a comforting hug from the Fuehrer.


	3. Chapter 3

The Funeral

Its raining as usual as another man dies in the military. General Joseph Maxwell is laying in a coffin as Riza Hawkeye stands over him. She, just a few minutes earlier, learned that Joseph was her long lost brother. She stands next to the Fuehrer as he makes a little speech about how well he knew Joseph and how good of a soldier he was. They close the lid after they give there final goodbyes and lower the casket down into the grave. They all pass by and throw down flowers as they leave the graveyard. The Fuehrer and Riza was the last to leave the graveyard. "I wish I could help him." Riza says to the Fuehrer, as she turns to leave. "I wish you could. Oh, one more thing, his favorite song, for some odd reason was "For Elise," a song composed by Mozart. He would keep whistling that tune forever at the office." The Fuehrer stated as she left the graveyard. The Fuehrer watched Riza get in her car and drive away. The Fuehrer started to walk away from the graveyard before stopping and saying, "Anytime now Joseph, I'll be waiting."

The next day was like any other day except for one thing. Riza didn't come to the office for work. "I wonder where she is." Roy said to himself. She is still at home, sad about the whole endeavor last night." said a voice from outside his window. He looked out to see the Fuehrer outside on the lawn sitting in the grass. "Sir, would you like to have me get a chair for you." Roy called down to the Fuehrer. "No, I'm fine" said the Fuehrer in reply.

Roy gets outside and finds himself walking toward the Fuehrer to ask if he could sit down with him. "Sure" were the only words that came out of the Fuehrer's mouth. Why are you looking toward the gravesites, Sir?" Roy commented to break the silence. "Anytime now…" The Fuehrer says as….

**BOOM!!!!!**

Roy gets up as he starts to see people run for the gravesites. "What the Hell Happened here?" Roy says to Havoc as Havoc races over there. "STOOPP, Everyone Fall in Rank In Front of Me, NOW" The Fuehrer yells at the top of his lungs at everyone who started to run toward the graveyard. "Yes, Sir" They all reply as they run to the Fuehrer. "Stay Here and Await Further Orders from Me and Me Only." The Fuehrer says as he starts to run to the graveyard. He comes close enough to hear the Dreaded Whistling that he has hated for the past 4 years. Here, General Joseph Maxwell is crawling out of the grave. "You had to bury me this deep, Fuehrer?" He says as he lost his footing and falls back down into the hole. "Not my call, General" he calls down into the hole. "Yea, Right" was the reply that the Fuehrer was waiting for. The Fuehrer finally helped the General out of the grave and started to walk back toward Amestris.

The first thing that came out of everyone's mouth when they saw that 2 people came out of the smoke cloud was, "Isn't He Supposed to Be Dead???" No one knew what General Joseph Maxwell could really do, except for 2 people Riza and The Fuehrer.


End file.
